srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
2010-05-18 - Persons of Interest
Captain Bright Noa transmits, "Quattro, my office." Captain Bright Noa transmits, "-Now-." Quattro Bajeena transmits, "Captain." It is often suggested that a King and his land are intertwined. Should his majesty befall an ill, his kingdom suffers the same as he does. Aboard the Argama, tensions are at an all-time high as the Captain's anger goes to eleven. Bright looks like he could leap out of his chair at any time as he leans forward, elbows hard against the rests. His fingers are steepled together, held just past his face, as he stares at numerous plot projections of where Amuro Ray might've gone. At the controls, Saegusa and Torres try their best to make as minimal eye-contact as possible. It is best not to annoy Bright with their usual back-and-forth banter. The door to the bridge slides open. Quattro strides in, wearing his usual 'uniform.' It's rare to see him outside of his normal suit these days, but they are in a position where battle is as unlikely as it will ever get. "Captain Bright," Quattro says amicably. He stops near the commander's chair and crosses his arms, keeping his hidden eyes focused on the forward view screen, likely. He does not bother with asking what he's here for. Which is a good thing, because Captain Bright cuts right to it. "When the hell were you planning on telling me what's going on with Amuro?" Saegusa and Torres erk silently to themselves, their eyes drifting to the side as they do their best to maintain composure. Bright's fingers unfurl and lower, grasping the rounded ends of his arm-rest-slash-controls. He turns to Quattro with a lead of his shoulders, his eyes narrowing at the blond man. "He's taken ill. Given how alike you two are, I suspect you know -something- about it." Quattro remains with his arms crossed and face ahead. Even without his aviator sunglasses, it would be difficult to read his expression. He is quiet while Bright levels the matter toward him. "Do you think Amuro tells me anything more than he tells you?" Quattro rubs his jaw. Months ago, there was a fire extinguisher there. "He hasn't taken ill. He's been ill. Amuro has been on Earth for too long. Returning to space has not been kind to him." Finally, Quattro turns his head, his sunglasses catching the light at the angle. "I'm nothing like Amuro Ray." "Don't feed me /that/," Bright almost growls. "This isn't one of your philosophical moments where you get to wax on about life as a Newtype. I want to know what's happening to Amuro and short of him, you're the next best thing. And if you want to make me believe how you two are nothing alike..." With a faint ruffle of uniform fabric, Bright leans forward. His brow wrinkles as he squints at Quattro. Though he's wearing those sunglasses, he's doing it to impress upon him that he's trying to stare him in the eyes. "You can do it without those sunglasses," Bright pulls away, though none too happy. "You're an incredible pilot, field commander, statesman, and leader of men. But you are one -terrible- liar, Char Aznable." Quattro makes an amused noise. He lowers his head. "I guess becoming a father gives you those kinds of instincts, doesn't it?" The captain removes his glasses. He tucks them into the pocket of his jacket. When he looks back, he looks tired. The piercing gaze is still commanding. Some people are blessed by the gods, maybe. "I've lied so many times that people have trouble figuring out when I'm telling the truth. If you want my opinion, then I can give that. The last time he disappeared, Amuro wanted to get into contact with Emma Sheen. He went undercover to talk to her. That new girl, Rachel, is a cyber-newtype. I'm willing to bet she's from the EFA or A-LAWS. Maybe the Divine Crusaders, but their cyber-newtype research isn't as prolific or advanced as the EFA's. If I had to narrow it down, I'd say the A-LAWS. If I were a politician with a project to hide, I'd put it in the special division with press deniability." Quattro looks ahead. "Amuro is still a kid. He's prone to making bad decisions and not asking for help." "A Cyber-Newtype..?" Bright asks, his anger taking a backseat to being spellbound. His eyes widen as he echoes back the word. It's sort of like being told you've been walking around with an atomic bomb in your pants for the past month or so. "So what is she doing -here-?" He can guess why, but he asks anyway. "And why is Amuro attached to her? Didn't Camille have some kind of.. problem.. with another Cyber-Newtype? I've heard they can draw people to them, make them act irrational. Like a moth to a flame." Bright frowns as he finds himself settling back into his seat. "I've had those 'instincts' before I ever became a father, Char. I spent an entire year trying to keep Amuro's head on straight, long enough to.. to..." The Captain looks ahead, his sadness bordering on palpable. "..to stop you. I believe in Amuro Ray, Char. He is inherently a good man. I believe that whatever he's up to, he's doing it because he has to but also because he thinks that he -- and only he -- can do it. But you're right. He makes bad decisions... and without someone to watch him, he's going to get hurt and I can't let that happen." "She's not a normal newtype," Quattro replies. He remains notably silent regarding Camille's alleged problems with another cyber-newtype. "Considering the actions of Amuro, Cagalli Yula Athha, and Teletha Testarossa, I can only assume what they are truly hiding regarding that girl. These are just educated guesses." The 'missing girl' campaign targeting Rachel also helped. Quattro suddenly grabs the arm of Bright's chair, turning and pulling himself closer. "I want you to know that you didn't stop me. I did everything in that war that I set out to do. Amuro, Athha, and Testarossa won't stop the AEUG. Commodore Forer had very specific goals in space. The Argama won't be a training ground for Katharon's aces, nor will the AEUG be footsoldiers." Quattro releases his grip. He takes the glasses from his pocket and replaces them. "Amuro's too attached to the Earth. He's not a good fit for the AEUG. He'll continue making decisions like this. It's something you'll have to learn to deal with." "Then I have no choice but to quietly consider Rachel as a person of interest," Bright shores up his emotions as he sighs wearily. This is a polite way of saying 'threat.' "I realize I am guilty of doing the same thing as the Federation's leadership did in the way they treated Amuro after the war. Seeing him as a problem because of his Newtype abilities. But I have a duty to preserve the lives of the men and women who've pleged themselves to this ship and the Ayoug and I am not acting out of prejudice. After all, I married a Newtype. But if Rachel is in some way an infiltrator.." Then Quattro gets close and confides in Bright. His cheek flares slightly as he sets his jaw when the talk of Quattro's plans in the war are spoken. "I'd ask you if sinking Admiral Wakkein's Salamis part of that plan.." He stares intensely at Quattro, only to then let his gaze slip, "...but then I'm sure I've had to shoot down plenty of otherwise good people in the name of preserving the lives of those on my ship as well." "I joined the Ayoug because I want my children to grow up and prosper in space, and for them to do so without fear of attack or oppression by a greedy and spiteful Earth government. I realize that this alliance with Katharon is far from ideal." Bright tilts his head, "..but we at least need their resources and if playing the ally that is willing to at least go halfway with them, then the Ayoug's cause benefits by enabling -our- pilots to train harder and giving -us- the technology we need to stay at even-keel with the Federation. You should know I'm planning on re-taking La Vie En Rose so that Anaheim can keep us re-supplied even while we're away from Granada. I'll guarantee you it'll be Katharon pilots that will jump for the opportunity to fight." As Quattro replaces his sunglasses, Bright's eyebrows lift in interest. "Then what're you suggesting, Captain Quattro?" The shift in name-usage is intentional. "That we leave Amuro to his devices?" "There's several outcomes from this situation. If we leave Amuro alone, he will either come out alive, or die. If he is discovered, he could be used as propaganda against the AEUG. Anti A-LAWS sympathy amongst spacenoids is great enough that it won't hurt us. If we go in after him, we can either extract him easily, or lose pilots and resources, in which case we also risk getting Amuro killed anyway." Quattro shrugs. "I don't care for cleaning up Amuro's messes. We have plenty of problems that have the potential to hurt many more people. That's my official recommendation until we find out if he'll come out of this alive." That thoughtless jerk, Bright thinks to himself. Of course, he's thinking about Amuro. Bright Noa says, "As an officer, I am in complete agreement with you. Putting others at risk over the actions of one reckless individual is madness. But as someone who cares about him, I won't abandon Amuro Ray. Even when he is being incredibly stupid and egotistic." "Then, as the captain of the Argama, you have at least one ship at your disposal, don't you?" Quattro raises his hand and salutes. "I'm sure your investigation in Rachel Athha will turn something up. Good luck." The leader of the AEUG turns and leaves. Bright can stir up more answers regarding that girl than he can. Bright Noa cannot help but to smile faintly at those words. He mirrors Quattro, saluting him back. "Thank you, Captain. Good day." Category:Logs